PICTURES
by oh.black.stars
Summary: When Chad sneaked in a picture in Sonny's mirror, fluff ensues. CHANNY ONESHOT. And this is freaking fluff.


**A/N: **This is a somewhat the next part of 'STERLING', and what I'm asking is if you want to see how 'THE DATE' went. :) Ultimately rushed and unedited. Sorry. **_Reviews are Caffeine to me. _**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chad, Sonny, Tawni and Zora, even Tawni Town. The plot is what i own though.

**PICTURES.**

* * *

Chad barged in to Sonny's dressing room.

"WHO IS THAT?!" said he, pointing to a picture taped neatly at Sonny's mirror.

"Uhm, you?" Sonny answered meekly.

"No, the one beside that,"

"Still you Chad and I don't know where you're getting at," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"The one beside that was what I meant,"

"Still you Chad, then again, I don't know where you're getting at, because all of this pictures are of you," which was true, ever since they started dating a month ago, Chad would give Sonny pictures of him and tell her to tape it to her mirror. Sometimes, he does it himself.

Like that one new picture he added the day before, he bought the picture from Zora who was hiding in the vents and got a picture of them making up after a fight because of Chad's hair.

"_I just touched you're hair Chad, what's the big deal?" said Sonny, slightly annoyed with her boyfriend's vanity and immaturity._

"_What's the big deal? Are you seriously asking me that question?" he answered her, voice getting louder a little bit._

"_Yes, yes I am" the brunette folded her arms on her chest._

"_Because" he started,_

"_Because what?"_

"_Tween weekly named me hottest actor of our generation, paparazzi are all over the place, do you honestly think girls would swoon over someone who has this messed up hair?"_

_Sonny remained silent._

"_I like the louder, more annoying version of you Sonny, it's free to talk," he said with an arrogant air._

"_So you'd rather have all those teen girls than me, fine with me" she said and then turned around, but Chad held her arm._

"_Not like that, I mean, would you marry a man who can't even provide you with things?" Blues eyes meet brown. Sonny laughed, he stared._

"_That's a completely unnecessary and not to mention stupid statement but okay, I guess I accept that sort-of apology you gave,"_

"_I'm not apologizing for my preparation for the rest of my life,"_

_She kissed him._

"_Wow," he breathed when they pulled for air._

"_Yeah, wow,"_

_(Camera flashes)_

"Where?" she asked, he pointed to the newly taped picture.

"That one,"

She looked closely and her eyes widened a bit. That was their first picture as a couple, since they don't go parading their relationship out in the open.

"Us," she whispered, still looking intently in the glossy piece of paper.

"No Sonny," Chad answered and went near her to grip her waist.

"I'm pretty sure that's me, and besides you, the only blonde I know is Tawni and I highly doubt she would wear that crap of a Mackenzie Falls' costume," they may like each other, that doesn't mean they like each other's show.

"Riiiight," he turned her around to meet her on eye level.

"That's us… in love." There was a sharp intake of breath from the brunette.

"We're in love?" she asked simply, by then their bodies were so close to each, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

"Yeah, why do you think we tolerate each other? Why do you think you have 50 pictures of me taped in your mirror without you whining about it; you even bought a vanity mirror so we can use all your mirror space."

She smiled, "True,"

"…why do you think I have more than 50 pictures of you in my dressing room mirror?" _Oh crap_, thought Chad. _I just had to give myself away right? Now I'm like a stalker._

"You do?" Sonny asked.

"Yes! I mean no… I uhh… no… okay, yes, I do. Why do you think I never let you in there?" _Good question_, Sonny thought.

"I'm sorry if I wasted a month without telling you that I'm in love with you," he said, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm pretty such we have a long time more ahead of us, so… no worries" he kissed her this time.

Tawni screeched.

"I will never step foot on Sonny's side of this dressing room unless you two break-up! UGH!"

Chad looked at Sonny in a _What-the-hell?-look_

"Apparently in Tawni Town, rival shows' stars' could not date each other," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Tawni town?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's one heck of a town,"

The air turned serious.

"How long will she be like this?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, maybe a week or so, don't worry, she'll live,"

"Great, 'cause I don't think I'd be letting you go any time soon,"

She blushed.

"Screw that, do you think Tawni's willing to wait forever?"

She blushed harder.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush," he pinched her cheek.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she pinched his cheek in return.

"I told you, I have my moments,"

"I love you," she gushed.

"I love you too, like _WHOA_" he kissed her again.

"_Sonny, have you two broken up yet?" Tawni _shrieked from behind the door.

"No, and we won't for the next one year," Sonny shouted.

"Or two," chimed Chad.

"Or three," then Sonny,

"Or four," then Chad

"Okay, I get it, but Chad Dylan Cooper, I appeal for a dressing room swap," Tawni walked in the room.

"Fine by me," the Tween heartthrob said.

"And me," added Sonny.

"Thinking about it, I won't, maybe this way, you two will break up, Oh my God, _**I'm such a genius**_." Tawni exclaimed.

"Of course you are," said Chad, mocking her.

"I will make it my life's mission to break you two up," Tawni left.

_(The next morning, Tawni can't even remember what she told them)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry for the freaking crappy ending._**

_**Still, I hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**-staaars.  
**_


End file.
